


Fictober, a half and half Goretober/not gore stuff collection

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober for all your spooky fic needs, Halloween, Hi it’s been a while, Other, Super science friends - Freeform, oopsies, ssf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: A slight mess, but just a bunch of mini stories of the SSF doing Halloween activities. Both terrifying and deathdifying, and sometimes just wholesome family friendly pg junk. Just the works.





	Fictober, a half and half Goretober/not gore stuff collection

“It’s alive,” age old audio crackled through an otherwise extremely advanced machine. Curled up in layers of tattered blankets he’d lugged from his room, Tesla sat on the edge of his seat. Bothered only slightly by the lack of color on the screen before him, as well as his movie watching companion. Freud however, was less dazzled. Stretching bare feet, his upside down position on the bases couch didn’t give him much of a view. Not that he minded that much. He was only here at the younger man’s request. Although, he never said it directly. Embarrassed him too much. After all ‘atrue genius needs nobody.’ Letting the tail end of one of the many blankets Tesla brought sit under his chin, he closed his eyes and... 

“We do not laugh like that!” The Serbians squeaky protest pulled Freud away to what was in his personal opinion a pleasant dream. Mostly due to the fact that for once it wasn’t about the dentist. Shivering at the thought, Freud hoisted himself back into a proper position, the cracking sounds of his back making Tesla break his rage to shiver in response.

“Hm?” Still putting together thoughts, it was the best Freud could do in response. Looking back at the screen to see not much looked to have really happen. Still the same dull dude, with the same dull black and white, and the same dull monster. 

“Did you see the way they’re pinning us? Unbelievable.” 

“Us?”

“Yes, us.”

”The mad scientist?” Freud pointed at the screen, a slightly amused eyebrow raised as his heart skipped at the chance to have doodle material for later. Tesla however, stayed in his previously salted state. 

“Yes! I have never-“ 

“Brought a monster to life?” Eyebrows cocked, the Austrian couldn’t wipe the amused grin off his face. 

Speaking of faces, with his own flushed a bright pink, Tesla was quick to snap back. “I’ll have you know if Darwin had let me borrow just one.” 

“So you’re Frankenstein but pickier?” 

“...”

Tesla didn’t ask Freud to do movie night with him after that.


End file.
